


Attack On Titan - Within The Walls

by ImmediatelyWriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Action/Adventure, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Attack On Titan Deaths, Attack on Titan Crossover, Attack on Titan Spoilers, Book/Movie 1: The Maze Runner, Crossover, Deaths, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Gen, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Male - Freeform, Mystery, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Shingeki no kyojin Attack On Titan - Freeform, The Maze Runner Spoilers, attack on titan - Freeform, female - Freeform, hange zoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmediatelyWriting/pseuds/ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: THCO put them there, that's all they know.Two groups, boys and girls, trapped in different walls, guarded by Titans and no clue how to escape.And... no memory.When the last one ever arrives they have to find a way out, but how? Through using the information of people's dreams or by using the secret script in someone's notebook.And even if they could find their way out, will it be better outside the walls?- An Attack On Titan/Maze Runner crossover





	1. The Wall - Within The Wall (1)

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

** _The Box, 01-08-2020_ **

_W-where am I?_

I hear loud noises and the floor seems to vibrate. My head hurts like hell and I feel like I need to puke.

I open my eyes and lights are flashing by. I’m in some sort of cage, which is either going up or down. It smells like raw flesh and I’m surrounded by wooden boxes.

_How did I get here?_

I press my hand against my head; it feels like I bumped it on my way in here. I don’t remember how I got in here, but I have the feeling it wasn’t fun to go inside.

I look up and see that I’m going up at full speed. The box I’m in is not slowing down even though it’s almost hitting some kind of ceiling.

“Stop!” I yell, as if someone can hear me. Of course no one replies, but it was worth trying. “Help! Help, I’m… This thing won’t stop!”

Suddenly the elevator stops going up. A sour taste rises from my chest and I bend forward. An impressively big amount of vomit clatters down through the grating on the bottom of the box. I cough a few times to get the leftovers from my mouth and lean back against one of the smaller boxes.

I can hear people talking and before I’m able to scream for help the ceiling opens up. Bright light of a torch shines into the box and it takes my eyes a minute to get used to the light. At least fifteen people, probably even more, are staring at me. Some of them talking to others, some of them laughing and some of them are even looking like they’re angry with me.

One of them sticks out his hand. He looks like he might be the strongest of all of them.

I stare at his hand and frown.

_Is he helping me to get up?_

I look away from his hand and push myself up with my own hands. “I don’t need your help,” I say when I’m on my feet and I wipe with my hands against my jeans.

The muscular, blond man turns around at his friend and chuckles. “Wow,” he says with his deep voice. “We haven’t had someone so chatty since Oruo.”

I frown, I have never heard that name before, but somehow I feel like I should’ve. Someone in the crowd of people starts talking loudly, but everyone seems to ignore him. The blond man ignores him as well and turns back to me. His face is serious and there’s not even a trace of a smile on his face, but despite that he looks nice. “I’m Reiner,” he says and the corners of his mouth curl up a little, but not quite enough to say that he’s smiling. “So, what’s your name kiddo?”

_Is he being serious! Kiddo? How old is this dude? Like one, maybe two years older than… Wait my name?_

I haven’t even thought about what my name is yet, but I suddenly realize that I have no idea. Tears start to well up and before I know I’m crying.

“What’s wrong?” a high-pitched voice I haven’t heard before asks.

I look up and shrug. I see a shorter boy with quite long blond hair. I assume he’s about the same age as me although he looks younger due to his large, blue eyes. The boy walks past Reiner, jumps down into the box and lands on his feet next to me. He lays his hand on my back and carefully rubs over my t-shirt with the palm of his hand.

“I-I don’t remember my name,” I cry and I try to wipe away the tears with the back of my hand, but new ones keep rolling down my cheeks. “Why don’t I remember my name?”

“Hey,” the boy whispers. “You don’t have to worry, you’ll remember it within a day. It’s happened to all of us.”

I look at the young man and nod, while wiping away another tear. I can’t believe that all these young men had to go through this, it’s awful to not remember your own name.

“Armin, don’t be too nice for the kid!” One of the other boys steps forwards and pushes Reiner aside to show himself. He stares at me with his horse face and chuckles. “He might go soft if you keep doing that.”

“Who are you calling a soft kid?” I yell at the boy, arrogance can be read from his face.

“You, of course!” he yells back at me and he crosses his arms, proudly grinning.

“You son of a bitch!”

“Wha-, you’ve got nerves!”

“Jean, please, stop it!” Someone yells from the crowd. “He’s just new here and you’re already giving him a hard time.”

“What!? Are you serious, Marco!?” the arrogant boy – whose name apparently is Jean – confused asks, while the boy who just stopped him from yelling at me appears behind him.

“Lets just bring him inside and wait until Levi’s back from his daily run so he can teach the new one his way around within Wall Sina.” The boy with the freckles smiles at me from behind Jean. “Come, get out of the box and we’ll take you inside.”

I nod and then carefully climb out of the box with a little help of Armin. When I’m on my feet I look around me. It’s dark outside, but torches light up a few places up. There’s a wide field all around us. In some places there are small wooden buildings, while in other places a few horses graze, grow crops or randomly grow huge trees. There’s a huge wall all around the field.

With opened mouth I stare at the wall. It’s like fifty meters high, if not higher. Four massive gates are the only things that seem to lead outside of the walls.

“What are those walls for?” I ask.

“That is Wall Sina,” Armin says. I frown at him, not knowing what the hell he’s talking about. “It keeps us save.”

“Save from what?”

“Titans,” Armin replies, he sounds scared, but I don’t know why.

“What are Titans?”

“Mo…” “Titans are human-eating monsters,” Jean says, interrupting Armin. “They’re about three to five meters tall and they’re really strong. Only the strongest and fastest of us are allowed to go outside of Wall Sina, people like Levi.” Jean tells me and I don’t know whether he’s trying to explain what Titans are or if he’s just simply insulting me.

“Why would someone go outside if it’s so dangerous?” I ask, curious to know about the outsides.

“To find a way out, of course,” Jean replies and Armin tells him to shut his mouth, before he says too much.

“Is there a way out of this place?” I ask, now even more curious than before. It seems like an okay place in here, but I’m sure that the – already cracking – wall won’t keep those monsters outside forever.

“Yeah, there is,” Reiner quietly says. “We just haven’t found it yet.”

“How long have you been looking for it?”

“For years, but it’s a maze out there.”

“A maze?”

“Yes, the place is covered in huge trees,” Reiner explains. “You can’t see where you’re going and they’re too thick to cut down.”

“I’m strong,” I say. “I want to go out there, I want to help you find a way out.”

Jean chuckles and shakes his head. “You, my friend, are by far not strong enough to go outside Wall Sina. It’s better that you stay in here and, I don’t know, work with crops.”

I angrily glance at Jean.

_Like he’s strong enough to go outside?_

“If I’m not strong enough to go outside,” I say and I turn around to the group. “Who is?”

People start whispering to each other, it’s like none of them wants to talk to me.

“Who is strong enough!?”

One of the men who I haven’t seen before steps forward. He’s a lot shorter than me and he’s carrying some kind of long blades. People step aside for the moody looking boy, no one says a thing.

“Who are you?” I ask, looking down at the boy. He’s about nineteen years old, but he looks like he’s been through a lot.

The boy looks back at one of the people in the group, his black hair moves in the wind. “Is this the new one of this month?”

“Yes,” one of the men answers.

“Hello, I asked you something!” I yell at the boy. “Are you deaf or something!?”

I hear someone gasp, followed by whispers.

The moody short one walks towards me without making a sound and stops right in front of me. His eyes stare at me.

_What a freak._

Then, suddenly he punches with his left foot against my knee. I fall to the ground, screaming from pain. I feel his foot on my back, keeping my on the ground.

“I am the one,” he says. I try to look up at him, but he’s holding me in my place.

“The one what?” I ask.

“The one who’s strong enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, or maybe even things that you just think are good to your oppinion, let me know in the comments!
> 
> \- ImmediatelyWriting


	2. Wound - Within The Walls (2)

** Hanji Zoë **

** _Female Group, 01-08-2020_ **

** **

My feet lightly touch the ground with every step that I take. I can see the gate of the inner wall and start running faster. I would love to use my ODM gear to get away from the titan chasing me, but I have to keep the wound from bleeding too much.

It’s already getting light outside, I shouldn’t have taken my time to eat before I went outside the wall. I have to move faster otherwise the gates will close and I’d have no chance of surviving. 

I carefully take my hand off my eye and groan. My hand is red of the blood I’ve been losing for the last half an hour. I sigh and decide to use my ODM gear.

_In this situation it’s either pain or death. So fuck it!_

The wind that my wound catches while flying around stings and I’m almost sure the amount of bacteria that are in the air can’t be good for an open wound.

By the time I reach the gate it’s almost closed already, but I manage to get inside right before it closes completely.

When I land on the ground Petra and Rico immediately run towards me. They’ve been guarding this gate for the entire night and both look worn out.

“Are you okay, Hanji?” Petra asks.

“Yeah, what happened to your eye?” Rico follows.

“I… uhm… came across a Titan,” I say and I sit down on the grass. “And I might’ve broken my glasses when I hit a wall or two in the process.”

They both kneel down next to me. I again press my hand against my eye, but Rico pulls my arm away.

“You shouldn’t touch that with your filthy hands,” she says and she takes a closer look at my hurt eye. “I’m almost sure I see glass in there. I think it’s better if we take you to the med-shed.”

“You might be right,” I admit, although I rather not admit that I need Christa and Isabel to take care of my eye. Don’t get me wrong; they’re amazing caretakers, but I like to use the med-shed as least as possible.

Petra gets up from the ground and helps me to get up. After that we walk to the mad-shed. It’s a small, wooden building and we decided to build it when we realized that people – especially me – could get hurt. We get a monthly supply of bandages, medicines and needles anyway.

I go inside and when Christa sees me she gasps. “Hanji, wha-…”

“What happened?” I interrupt her and awkwardly chuckle. “Long story.”

“Let my guess,” Isabel joins the conversation. “You got a little too close to a Titan?”

“Wrong,” I happily say. “Not this time!”

While I explain what happened Christa walks to the boxes to get a bandage and some alcohol to clean the wound.

I take a seat on another box and she leans in. Christa carefully drips some of the alcohol into the wound. I press my teeth onto each other and slowly breathe in through my nose. Cleaning the wound always hurts.

After that Christa winds the bandage around my eye and a part of my head. She uses some tape to secure it and steps backwards.

“Done,” she cheerfully says.

“Thanks, Christa.” I get up from the chair and almost bump into the wall on my way out. It’s weird seeing the world with less depth. I walk outside and when I get into the light I get dizzy. I probably hit my head one too many times. I close my eye and try not to fall towards the ground.

“Hanji?” A voice asks. I open my eye. Mina is standing in front of me, there’s a worried look on her face.

“Oh, hi,” I answer and smile at her.

“What happened to your…” She stops talking and takes a deep breath. “Never mind. We have a small problem. The box came today, with a new girl and all.” She looks around, maybe to see if the new girl isn’t close enough to hear her. “But she was so hungry, she ate a week worth of our monthly food supply.”

“Well,” I say, not sure how to react. It’s going to be hard to feed everyone when we have less than normally. “That’s a first. Where’s this new girl?”

Mina turns around and shrugs. “I asked Annie to give her a tour,” she replies. “But I don’t see them anywhere.”

“Knowing Annie, she probably took her to the sleeping hall to show her where she’ll be sleeping,” I reply and I start walking towards the building that we sleep in.

I go inside to see that I’m right. The new girl is lying in the bed with a huge grin on her face. She seems happy, a cheerful girl. She’s at least four years younger than me.

“I’m glad to see that you feel at home already,” I say and the new girl looks up.

“Me?” she asks.

“Yeah, do you have a name?” I’m hoping she might remember it by now, I mean a few hours must’ve passed and she’s already here for quite some time.

“Yes, Sasha Braus,” she says. “It’s weird, I didn’t remember it and suddenly a voice in my head whispers it to me about fifteen minutes ago.”

I know I should tell her that it’s wrong to eat of our food supply, but since everyone probably told her already I decide not to tell her. I don’t need to give her a speech, so I smile at her and open my mouth.

“Welcome, Sasha.”


	3. No Regrets - Within The Walls (3)

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

** _Male Group, 01-08-2020_ **

** **

_An older man. _

_I have the feeling that I’ve seen him before, but where? And who is it?_

_He’s holding something, but what is it? He comes closer and grabs my arm._

_His grey eyes stare at my through his glasses. He’s wearing a doctor’s coat, meaning that he probably knows what he’s doing. _

_A needle pierces through my arm. The iron table and white walls of the room start to spin._

_The man is staring at me, not even a glimpse of emotion in his eyes._

_My eyes start to close and the man starts screaming. _

_“Eren! Wake up!” he yells, his voice is loud, but sounds like it’s far away at the same time._

_I open my eyes again and stare into a bright, white light. It remembers me of a hospital, even though I can’t remember ever going to one. _

_I’m in a hospital room, in a bed. Unable to get away because of the straps around my chest, arms and legs. The doctor leans in and tries to get the needle of the injection even deeper in my arm. I don’t want the fluids to enter my blood. I struggle to get out of the straps, but they’re too tight around my skin. I can’t even move them a little bit. _

_“Stop it!” I yell. My voice sounds blurry, far away, even I can barely hear it. “You’re scaring me! I don’t understand what you’re trying to do! What am I doing here?” _

_The man pushes me backwards, holding me in my place. Tears run over his cheeks._

_Why is he crying? Am I important to him? _

_“You don’t have to understand, just hold still!”_

_“No!” I yell. I have no control over what I’m saying or doing, everything just happens. “You’re insane!”_

_“Shut up!” The man leans on his hand, which is placed right beside my head. I try to bite him, but I can’t reach him. _

_“Let me go!” I scream. I want to start crying for help, but I’m surrounded by soundproof walls. Four white walls, an iron table, a bed, me and the insane grown up. There’s nothing else in the room._

_“This is the only way!” He leans over me and pushes the needle into my arm. I shriek, but after that I feel nothing of the needle in my arm. Like it just disappeared into nothing, but when I look at my arm the needle is, in fact, in my arm. _

_I look at the man, the world is spinning. He yells at me. “Do not forget the key!” he screams. “Whatever you do, you must reach it! The way to the truth!” His voice starts to fade away and so does the rest of him. I can’t hear him, but he sounds like he’s telling me more important things. “What!” I yell! “What were you saying!” The man fades into nothingness and when I look at my hands they’re starting to fade away as well. “No!”_

“No!” I yell and I open my eyes.

A few people are gathered around me, worried faces stare at me. I sit up right, the world is spinning. I look at people gathered around me, they all look both worried and tired. I probably woke them up. Armin, Marco and two people that I don’t know are gathered around me. 

“Are you okay?” Armin says and he lays his hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah, you were crying and screaming just a moment ago,” a boy with a shaved haircut says. “Were you having a nightmare?”

I shrug. “I guess so. I don’t remember that much, to be honest.”

“We all have nightmares from time to time, especially the first days,” the tallest of them says.

“Bertholdt’s right,” Marco says. “You don’t have to worry.”

“Why don’t we get you something to eat,” Armin suggests. “You must be hungry.”

I shrug. He’s right, I am indeed pretty hungry.

“Come on,” the shortest of the boys says and he starts walking already.

“Wait for us, Connie!” Armin says and he looks at me with a smile.

“Nope, I’m hungry too,” Connie replies with a chuckle.

I smile and climb out of the sleeping bag. I suddenly feel really sick, dizzy. My world is spinning and I feel like puking. I start walking, not trying to show how bad I feel.

I taste sour, sweet and bitter.

I’m hungry, but full at the same time.

The world turning upside down.

My head feels like I hit it against something.

I open my mouth to say that I want to sit down, but the only thing that leaves my mouth is an incredible amount of sour and bitter vomit.

“Are you okay?” Armin’s voice sounds like it’s far away.

My vision is blurry, shadowy.

And suddenly, it’s all black.

_The black turns into thin fog. I’m able to see again. _

_I’m back in that place._

_That hospital room._

_With that man._

_He has an injection in his hand, he’s filling it up with something. Some kind of fluid. _

_“I’m going to give you a little something to make you forget,” he says while he sucks the fluid into the injection. “I’m sorry, I wish there was more time to explain you this.”_

_To explain, what? Last time he was telling me something about a key, is it about that? Why doesn’t he have more time? I don’t get it, but I can’t make a sound when I try to ask him. There’s something holding my mouth closes. A rag maybe. _

_“When the time comes though,” he continues. “Know that you must head for the cellar.”_

_The man walks towards me, I try to loosen up the straps. I’m scared. _

_Why is he telling me this?_

_Is this a dream? Something I made up? Or is this my memory of before I got here._

_“It won’t be pleasant, but in my heart I know what I’m doing is for the best!” He takes another step towards me. “Eren, remember to head for the cellar.”_

_I struggle, but the straps won’t let me move. I want to wake up from this nightmare, I don’t want to lose my memory another time. He’s getting closer, but I can’t get away. He’s telling me more, but his voice starts to fade out again. _

“He’s waking up.” I hear voices all around me, they’re whispering.

I slowly open my eyes and groan. At least six people are gathered around me. One of them steps forward and I immediately want to keep distance between me and him. Last time I saw him he kicked me.

“What were you dreaming about,” he asks, his voice sounds desperate. It’s like they really need the information from my terrifying dreams.

I stare at him, he’s kind of creeping me out.

“I asked you something, what were you dreaming about?”

“Levi, maybe it’s better to not…” Armin carefully says.

“Shut up, you know those are real memories with information,” Levi snaps. “It might not be that important to you, but I’d like to get out of this place before these walls crumble down. So what did you dream about?”

I look at my hands and close my eyes. “There was this man, he seemed to know me,” I begin. “He called me Eren, or something like that.”

_So that’s my name? Eren._

“What else did the man say?”

“Something about a key that led to the truth,” I say. “I must head for the cellar.”

“Where is this cellar?”

“He didn’t say,” I say. “He told me to remember to head for the cellar. That’s the last thing he told me, I don’t know anything else.”

Levi turns away from me. He looks at the group of people behind him and sighs.

Armin opens his mouth.

“This is the most a person remembered after losing his memory,” he says and he looks from Levi to me. “And also the most useful memories. I think he might have been important to THCO.”

“Yes,” Levi replies. “The only thing left to do is find this cellar and the key.”

After saying that he looks to me and for the first time since I’m here I see hope in his eyes. He turns his back to me and walks away, his slightly too big, light blue, long sleeved t-shirt.

I look at Armin. I don’t know what just happened, what were they talking about?

“Who’s THCO?” I ask, I want to know why I might be important to them.

“The Humanity’s Comeback Organization,” Armin explains. “They’re the organization that send us here.”

“Oh,” I whisper. “And why would I be important to them?”

“We don’t know,” Armin replies and he looks at his feet. “But that man is from that organization. He told you a lot, that must mean that you’re important to either him or the organization.”

_Am I important?_


	4. Small Blade - Within The Walls (4)

** Eren Jäger **

** _Male Group, 02-08-2020_ **

** **

It’s the next day and the sun is rising above the walls. Levi has just returned from some kind of run outside the walls and he’s now showing me the entire field inside Wall Sina.

He’s walking a few steps in front of me and says something about the small buildings once in a while. He almost showed me the entire field and we’re now walking towards a part of the walls.

At first I don’t get why, but when we get closer I see words are written into the part of the wall. Levi takes a few steps closer and then stops walking. “These are the names of the people who died in here,” he quietly says.

I open my mouth and stare at the wall, there are many names on there. Carved in with some kind of blade. Some names carved in bigger than others.

“Who were they?” I ask, but Levi doesn’t reply.

I look at the wall, there are many names on there. Thomas, Moses, Miche, Boris, Rashad, Dieter, Keiji, all names of people who died within these walls. I decide to ask Levi about the boy whose name is carved in the biggest.

“Who’s Farlan?” I ask.

Levi stays quiet as always, but when I look at him I see pure fear on his face. When he notices that I’m looking at him his expression turns neutral again.

“It’s… He was good with ODM gear.” Levi looks away again and for a split second I’m sure to see tears appear in his eyes.

This Farlan certainly was more important to Levi than Armin, Reiner, Jean, Marco and the other guys will ever be.

Before I’m able to ask more about this person, Levi excuses himself and walks away from me. Because I don’t know what to do I sit down on the grass, looking at the wall.

_Gordon, Tomas, Abel, Peer, Gelgar, Henning, Jurgen, Ivan. _ _Who are these people? How did they die? Why do all these names sound familiar? _

“Hi, Eren,” a voice says and someone takes a seat next to me on the grass. “I see that Levi showed you this part of the wall?”

I turn my head to see who it is. It’s Armin, apparently he doesn’t know what to do either, because he leans back onto the grass and sadly smiles at me.

“Yeah, but he won’t tell me anything about who those people were.”

“Well, most of them I didn’t know myself,” Armin admits. “But you have to understand that Levi was the first one to arrive here when he was fifteen, he has known all of these people. Most of them for at least one to two years.”

_Was Levi the first one to arrive? He probably was terrified all on his own, without his memories._

I don’t know what to say, so I say nothing.

“Who did you ask him about?” Armin asks and he glances at me. “Maybe I can tell you something about that person.”

“I asked him who Farlan was.”

Armin looks away from me. “I get why he didn’t answer. You probably stirred up some memories he’d rather forget.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, Farlan was the second person to arrive. Levi and he became real good friend throughout the years. They ruled the place together, back then Levi was quite a great ruler of the group. But half a year ago Farlan got attacked by a Titan while doing a daily run. Levi tried saving him, took him back within Wall Sina, but Farlan already was gone. Farlan’s death broke him.”

Now I understand why Levi always looks so pissed. He doesn’t want to befriend anyone or even care about someone. This isn’t the kind of life to care about people, because everyone dies.

This is just a cruel world.


	5. Ilse's Notebook - Within The Walls (5)

** Petra Rall **

** _Female Group, 05-08-2020_ **

** **

The leaves that have fallen from the trees crack underneath my feet. My shoes are covered in mud.

I’m carrying the wood that I got from the forest back to the open field, when I suddenly step on something hard. I slip on it and all the wood falls onto the ground.

I look down at my shirt, it’s wet and covered in mud.

I sigh and get up again.

_What did I slip on anyway?_

I look down at the ground and search for the thing that could’ve caused my fall. 

_Mud, mud, leaves, mud and… wait is that what I think it is?_

There’s a small, leather notebook lying on the ground. It’s covered in mud and that’s probably why I didn’t notice it.

I crouch down and carefully hold it up between my thumb and finger. I’ve seen this notebook before, but I can’t remember where or when.

I very carefully open it on page one. Letters are written on the first page.

_“This notebook is property of Ilse Langnar.”_

Now I remember, Ilse was always writing in this notebook. She always held it close to herself. I always thought she was keeping a journal, but when I open the book on another page I read things about THCO, the outsides, memories and a few pages that are just all in some kind of secret script.

_“Alev fl!” What does that mean? I wish Ilse still was around to tell me._

I turn around and run back to the open field. I see Hanji in the farth and yell. “Hanji!” I scream, waving with my empty hand and clenching the notebook in the other one. “I found something that might be important!”

Hanji turns around and frowns. “What?”

I stop in front of her and pant for breath. “I… f-found Ilse’s notebook…” I tell Hanji in between the pants.

Hanji has a confused look on her face. “And why is that important?”

“It has information in it over THCO, the outsides and it has a secret script in it titled “The Way Out”,” I say and Hanji’s eyes get bigger. “I think Ilse might’ve gotten her memories back quite some time before she got killed by that Titan.”

Hanji takes the notebook from me and pages through it. “This is amazing!” Hanji shrieks of happiness. “We might finally find our way out of here!”

“Well, how are we going to decipher her secret script?” I ask.

“I don’t know, but we’re going to start trying from today,” Hanji happily says and she closes the book. She clenches it in her hands and smiles at me. “We’re finally going to get out of this place!”


	6. Scream - Within The Walls (6)

** Armin Arlert **

** _Male Group, 08-08-2020_ **

** **

The orange, morning sun is rising above the walls.

The gates are closing to keep us save from the Titans.

Everyone is gathered around one of the gates, because Levi isn’t back from his daily run yet.

The shrieking of the closing gates make me even more nervous.

_We can’t lose another leader. We can’t lose the strongest among us. We cannot lose Levi._

I see no one and the gates are slowly getting too closed up that Levi can come through them. He can’t climb onto the walls to get inside, they’re too high. He’d probably pass out because of the sudden height difference and fall off the edge. It would be too dangerous.

“Come, Armin,” I hear a voice next to me, it’s Reiner. “Levi isn’t coming back, if he’s not in time…” Reiner takes a deep breath. “… You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” I say and I look down at me feet.

_If Levi isn’t in time, he’s probably dead already._

Reiner walks away and in my eye corner I see other people walking away as well.

_Standing here and hoping that he’s okay won’t make him come back._

I stare at my feet while I walk away with the rest of the group.

“Wait!” I hear Eren’s voice yelling. “He’s there! I can see him!”

I immediately turn around and see Levi walking in the distance.

“Use your ODM gear!” Connie yells at him.

I take another good look at Levi. He’s slow, limping, covered in blood and I’m almost sure that his ODM gear is broken.

“Something’s not right,” I whisper. “He’s wounded.”

“He’s not going to make it in time,” Reiner says loud enough that everyone can hear him.

_Reiner is right; Levi can never make this. It’ll only take the gates a few more seconds to close._

“Come on, Levi!” Connie yells.

“Yeah!” Jean and Marco follow.

“You can still make it!” Marlo yells.

Levi is getting closer, but when he tries to make a run for it he falls onto the ground. He’s not going to get up in time.

“No!” A shriek escapes from my mouth and I fold my hands in front of it. I look at the ground, I can’t just stand here and watch another good leader, a strong person, a friend die.

Suddenly everyone get really noisy and when I hear someone asking “What the hell does _he_ think he’s doing?” I look up from the ground.

My mouth falls open when I see Eren squeezing himself through the closing doors.

_What is he thinking! He’s going to die!_

Not even a second after Eren ran outside Wall Sina the gates close completely. I fall onto the ground and tears run over my cheeks.

We lost two people today.


	7. Erwin Smith - Within The Walls (7)

** Frieda Reiss **

** _Female Group, 08-08-2020_ **

** **

Hanji yesterday told us that we should all take a look at Ilse’s notebook one at a time. We might discover different things.

I’m reading the third page of the notebook, it’s about how we got here.

_“I don’t believe it. We’re actually taken away from our parents… To evolve into humanity’s weapon.” _

What does she mean? Are we meant to be an actual weapon or just strong fighters. And most importantly, how does she know?

_“Before we lose our memories THCO’s doctors give us some kind of drugs. This is transported to our blood by an injection-needle. The drug is a purple like colored fluid. What the drug does in unknown, so is its name.”_

I write down the important parts on a piece thin wood, so I can show it to Hanji when I’m ready.

_“The person most important to THCO is Erwin Smith. He’s the brains behind the organization.”_

I saw that same on other pages before “Erwin Smith”. Not many other names of THCO’s people, but I’ve seen Erwin Smith come by at least five times already on earlier pages. Strange.

I turn over the page and see that the next few pages are titled “The Way Out”. I curiously start reading, but sigh when I see that everything is in some kind of strange language. Hanji said something about that. I can’t read any word of it.

I sigh, take another thin piece of wood and start trying to solve it. This is going to take a while.


	8. First Battle - Within The Walls (8)

** Levi Ackerman **

** _Outside Wall Sina, 08-08-2020_ **

** **

“Eren, what do you think you’re doing!?” I ask and I try to get up from the ground. I groan when I feel the stinging pain in my leg. I look back at my leg; it’s covered in blood. My blood.

“Are you okay?” Eren kneels down next to me and tries to help me. “What happened.

I close my eyes and try not to focus on the pain.

“I’m fine.”

I try to push myself up another time, this time it works out better than the last time. I push my hair from my face and look at Eren. He was stupid to come in here. We need to survive until sunset, we don’t have ODM gear, I cannot run and Eren has never even seen a Titan. We are in danger. We can’t stay here.

“We have to find a save spot,” I whisper.

“Why?”

_Wow, he’s stupid._

“Because Titans will find us if we don’t find a save place where we can stay until sunset,” I explain and Eren frowns.

“Why would we?” Eren asks. “I’m just going to kill all the Titans that get too close.”

I sigh and look down at the floor.

“Look, Eren,” I say and I try to limp into the forest so we can maybe climb in a tree or something like that. “These Titans are about three to five meters big, you have no ODM gear and even if you would, you wouldn’t know how to use it. We have to get save.”

Eren takes a deep breath and rolls with his eyes. He takes a few steps towards me and we slowly start walking into the forest.

It’s quite dark underneath the trees and I can’t see it when Titans are coming closer.

After limping through the forest, I stop.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asks.

“Be silent.”

I hear rustling next to me, followed by a loud noise of footsteps.

“Titans!” I yell and I try to run. I fall onto the ground and yell from pain.

_Shit, I’m dead if I don’t get up._

I hear the footsteps coming closer and I fear the worst.

“Eren, run!”

Eren doesn’t listen and walks towards me.

_Is he going to help me? He shouldn’t. We’ll both die._

“No, get up!” Eren yells at me and he tries to pull me up.

I push myself upwards, but the burning pain in my leg tells me that I probably bruised it. I fall back onto the ground as soon as I’m on my feet again.

The Titan appears in the distance and I know we’ll only have one or two more minutes before it reaches us.

“Get up!” Eren yells and he pulls on me another time. “Come on, Levi! Try!”

I try another time, but my leg is too weak to hold me up. The wound started to bleed again by now.

“Just run,” I say and I look at the Titan in fear. I know this Titan. It’s ugly, glowing red eyes. It’s bent over towards the floor, running on both feet and arms. Its long brown strings of hair cast a shadow over its meager face.

Tears start to run over my cheeks and I feel anger boiling in me. I know this Titan. It killed Farlan.

My body freezes while I angrily stare at the Titan as it comes closer. I hear Eren yelling, but I can’t make words of what he’s saying.

I see how it takes Farlan’s body and moves him is his mouth. I can hear Farlan’s shrieks above the growls of the Titan.

_That time I froze as well and I will not freeze again. _I told myself that day, but I this time froze anyway. I can’t move, can’t think. I only see Farlan’s body flying through the sky over and over again.

I feel how some force pulls me back when the Titan gets closer.

I get pulled off of the ground and my legs drag through the mud as I get pulled away from the Titan. Within a few minutes I feel how I get dropped down against a tree.

I sit upright and see how Eren runs towards the Titan.

He’s yelling something at it.

“Stop, Eren,” I say, but I’m clearly not loud enough, because he doesn’t reply. “You can’t beat him.”


	9. The Hunters - Within The Walls (9)

** Armin Arlert **

** _Male Group, 09-08-2020_ **

** **

To my surprise Eren and Levi made it back from outside Wall Sina. They got back sometime this night and we had to rush both of them to the hospital. Levi’s leg was cut open to the bone and it’s a wonder that he didn’t bleed out. He also strained his leg too much, we had to force him to stay in bed so he wouldn’t bruise it even more.

Eren on the other side looked a lot worse. Levi told us that he tried fighting a Titan, but he wasn’t by far strong enough. The Titan slammed him against the wall once and Eren was knocked out for the rest of the day. He was lucky that Levi had a blade left, because otherwise he would’ve killed both of them.

I’m now walking towards the little building that we use for hospital with Connie, Marco, Reiner and Bertholdt. We’re meeting Levi and Eren there, because weirdly enough we decided that we should give Eren ODM gear and the possibility to help Levi to search for a way out. We thought it only would be fair, he did save Levi’s life after all.

I follow Reiner as he opens the door of the hospital building. Eren is lying in the sleeping bag, next to Eren Levi’s sitting on a wooden box. He looks up when we come in.

“What did the others say?” Levi asks. He’s talking about what we need to do with Eren, if we should punish him for going outside or just give him his ODM gear.

“Most of them said that we shouldn’t punish him, because if he didn’t go outside you would be dead,” Reiner tells Levi. “But some of them didn’t agree; Floch for example didn’t even agree to giving hem ODM gear.”

“I think we should listen to the majority,” Connie defends Eren.

“Connie’s right,” Marco agrees. “Eren deserves it.”

Just when I want to agree with Marco and Connie, I hear someone groaning. It’s Eren, he’s waking up after being unconscious for the last few hours. He slowly opens his eyes.

“W-where am I?” he quietly asks.

Levi looks at him and we’re all focused on Levi. He’s the one to tell Eren about the ODM gear and the important role he’s going to have.

“Eren,” Levi says, trying to get Eren’s attention.

“Yes?” Eren replies and he turns his head to Levi.

“You did a good job out there.”

_A compliment? From Levi!?_

“That’s why, even though you have shit your pants,” Levi jokes. “We decided to give you ODM gear.”

Eren frowns at Levi. “What does that mean?”

“That means that you’re allowed to go outside the walls,” Levi explains. “You can help me find a way out.”

I see happiness in Eren’s eyes, this is what he wanted from day one.

“Yes!” Eren happily shrieks.

Levi carefully gets up from the box he was sitting on and limps towards the door. “Don’t get too happy, yet,” he says while opening the door. “You first need training on how to kill a Titan.”

After that, not waiting for an answer, Levi walks outside. Reiner, Marco and Connie follow him and I’m left alone with Eren. I take a seat on the box next to Eren’s bed. I look at my hands.

“I’m happy for you,” I say and I glance at Eren.

“Thanks,” he answers.

We both stay quiet for a few seconds and I feel quite uneasy.

“Do you have any memories from outside of the walls?” Eren asks.

I look up and shrug.

“Yes, but I don’t know if they’re real,” I answer.

I had many dreams of the outsides when I just got here. I’ve never known if they are real, because it looked like it never could be true.

“What did you see?” Eren wants to know.

“I saw this giant body of water that covers around seventy per cent of the planet’s surface,” I say and I remember how happy the memory dreams made me. “It’s all saltwater, weird right?”

Eren nods.

“It sounds amazing,” Eren says. “Do you know how it’s called?”

“The ocean,” I say and a smile appears on my face when I think of the glittering blue water.

“The ocean,” Eren repeats. “We should go see it when we get out of here.”


	10. I Can Hear His Heartbeat - Within The Walls (10)

** Hanji Zoë **

** _Female group, 01-09-2020_ **

We’re all gathered around the box. It just brought us a new person, but it’s different than normally. I jump in and take a good look at the new person. Short, light brown hair hides two closed eyes.

“I-it’s a boy?” I stammer and I look up to the group.

Some of the girls have a pleased look on their face, probably because they finally are able to meet someone of the opposite gender. I’m not that pleased when I read the message that someone has written on a piece of paper.

“He’s the last one ever,” I read out loud. Girls start to whisper and gasp. I look down at the boy.

_This can’t be true! No new people, means no new food. _

“This can’t be good,” I say and I take a deep breath. “Christa, Isabel, Take him to the med-shed and make sure to keep him there when he wakes up. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay, Hanji,” Christa and Isabel say at the same time.

They jump into the box as well and lift out the boy while I get out of there as well.

“Everyone, back to work,” I say loud enough that everyone can hear me. “I’ll keep you updated on the situation.”

To my surprise almost everyone listens to me. Everyone except Petra, she walks towards me.

“So, what now?” she asks.

I shrug, she asks the one question I don’t know the answer on. I look at my feet.

“We try to live of the food that we have,” I say. “If we don’t eat too much we might just have enough food for six months.”

Petra stares at me, wide eyes. “You want to live six months on just enough food for four months? Are you crazy?”

“No,” I say and I start walking in the direction of the med-shed. “Give me six months. We’ll work harder on finding out what Ilse means with the script in her notebook. Within six months we’re standing outside of these walls.”

Petra glances away and her face saddens. “You hope that, you don’t know it,” she says.

She’s right, but what else should I tell her. That we’re never going to get out and that we all will starve within these walls. The answers are in that notebook, why not take the time and find it all out.

“I do know it.”

Petra sighs. “Okay, we’ll try,” she replies. “Six months, it is.”

I nod and smile at her.

“Six months,” I say. “Six months and we’re out of here.”


	11. The World the Girl Saw - Within The Walls (11)

** Mikasa Ackerman **

** _Within Wall Sina, 02-09-2020_ **

** **

_Where am I?_

I run over the open field, searching for something. A way out, away from those men.

They’ve been asking me questions since I got here. Questions about where am from. Questions about THCO, about the people who raised me and who – after fifteen years of caring – put me in here.

I see a building with a door. The door is wide open and no one seems to be inside. I run into the house and close the door behind me. The men can’t get to me in here. 

I sit down on the ground and a tear rolls over my cheek. I immediately wipe it away.

_You’re not that weak!_

I’ve learned to stay strong, not to cry. I was raised to be strong, a weapon.

_But why would they throw their weapon away? Wasn’t I strong enough?_

I angrily stare at the key that they gave me. A golden key, which only fits on the way out.

_I’ll show them how strong I am by getting myself out of here._

I hear the men talking outside the door, but I’m not scared. They’re weak, one of them wasn’t even strong enough to keep me from leaving the hospital. One punch to his knee and he was down.

“What’s going on here?” I hear a voice yell.

“She’s inside, the new girl,” a voice replies.

Someone knocks on the door and I huddle up against the wall.

“Hey,” the familiar voice asks. “You don’t have to hide from us.”

I don’t answer, but I listen to the boy’s voice. I’ve heard it before, I’m sure of it.

“I won’t hurt you,” he keeps talking. “Could you open the door so I can get in?”

I want to answer by saying no, but something tells me that I should let him get in. I carefully walk towards the door and open it, immediately running back to the furthest corner.

A teenage boy with dark brown hair walks into the building. He walks over the floor carefully and he’s slowly getting closer. His teal-green eyes stare at me and he carefully smiles.

“Can I know your name?” he asks, while he carefully crutches down next to me.

I nod. “Mikasa Ackerman,” I whisper and I look at my lap.

“Wait, you remember your name?” he asks, but I don’t know what he’s talking about.

I shrug. “You don’t?”

“Not at first,” he says.

“What is your name?” I want to know, I have told him my name after all.

“Eren.”

I gasp and look away. I’ve known him since I was really young. He’s sir Jäger’s son.

_Why did I only remember his voice? _

“D-do you remember me?” I need to know, if he doesn’t remember me they must’ve done to him what they did to the rest of them.

“No, should I know you?”

_Shit. They shouldn’t have done that._

I angrily look at my lap.

“No,” I lie.

_They did it. They erased all of his memories, just like they did with all of them. So he’s weak in THCO’s eyes? Weak like all the other people that they send away without their memory. Do we all belong to the weaklings who didn’t get the freedom like the strongest got?_

“What’s wrong?” I feel a hand on my shoulder. I pull away and take a deep breath.

“They did it,” I whisper. “They erased your memory, did they?”

“I think so.”

“You’re the so-…” I want to tell him about his dad, but I decide not to. “Never mind.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” I say. “I’m hungry.”

Eren smiles at me and nods.

“Lets get some food,” he says. “I could use some too.”

He sticks out his hand and I grab it. His beautiful green eyes shine when he pulls me up from the ground. I fall against him when I’m on my feet. He catches me with his chest, but helps me back on my feet as soon as he can.

“Can you walk?”

_What a stupid question, of course I can!_

“Yes,” I whisper.

“Okay, lets go.”


	12. The Basement - Within The Walls (12)

** Moblit Berner **

** _Female Group, 26-02-2021_ **

** **

I arrived at the girl’s group about five or six months ago. They’ve been stressing ever since I got here, because I was the last person to get here. Luckily no one has been angry at me for being the last one, Hanji has told the group that I cannot help it and she’s right.

They’ve all been busy trying to crack the codes written in some kind of notebook.

Now we’re all gathered around a box, Hanji is standing on it, the book in her hand. “Thanks to Frieda, Petra, Annie, Christa, Ymir and Rico, we can finally get away from here!” Hanji says, loud enough that everyone can hear her. The girls start cheering and applauding, but I don’t get why.

_Why would they want to go back to the awful world that’s outside? They still would be property of THCO. They won’t have the freedom they hope for. _

“We’ve drawn a map and with Ilse’s directions it shouldn’t be that hard to find the way out,” Hanji continues.

I want to tell her so badly that escaping won’t make any difference, but I can’t. They’ll lose hope, I’ll ruin everything, they might even stay here and starve.

“We’ll pack all the things we’ll be needing today,” Hanji says. “And tomorrow we’ll leave!”

The girls start cheering even louder and when Hanji gets off the box some of them walk away while others want to talk to her for a second. I stand in the middle of the crowd and stare into the distance.

_We’re leaving. _

I feel a hand on my shoulder and startle up from my thoughts. It’s Hanji, she’s standing in front of me and smiles.

“You look sad,” she says, I shrug. “Having bad memories again?”

I shake my head. I’ve had all kinds of dreams or thoughts about my memories, sometimes I just start crying while other times I wake up screaming. Hanji has been there for me and it’s clear to me that she’s probably been there for all the girls as well. She was the very first to arrive after all. She must be happy to leave after those years.

“No,” I whisper. “I’m okay.”

“Aren’t you happy about leaving?” Hanji happily asks and she gestures at the group of girls who are all packing bags already. “They sure are, and I am too.”

I glance away and nod. I know I shouldn’t lie to her, of course I’m not happy about leaving. Not after everything that THCO has done to so many people.

“I’m happy for you, Hanji,” I say. “But we should stick together as a group when we get out there. It’s dangerous, THCO is dangerous.”

Hanji frowns, confused about what I’m telling her.

“How do you mean?” she says. “I’m not planning to stay with the people of THCO, we’re leaving them as soon as we’re able.”

I look at her and she smiles at me. “Just don’t worry, Moblit,” she says. “I know you say this to protect us, but we’re not scared of them.”

_She’s so strong and positive, how isn’t she even scared a little bit._

“I know,” I say.

_The only problem is that she should be scared._


	13. I'm Home - Within The Walls (13)

** Floch Forster **

** _Male Group, 27-02-2021_ **

With the help of Mikasa and Eren’s memories, we’ve found a way out.

Everyone else is gathered at the gates, but I’m not. I’m not planning on leaving this, I’m not planning on going with them.

There’s still some food left and we still have crops.

Someone knocks on the door. I get up from my sleeping bag and open the door. Eren in standing in front of it.

_Of course he’s making sure they leave no one behind. _

“Floch?” he confusedly asks. “What are you doing here? We’re finally leaving.”

_“Finally leaving” like he’s been here for that long._

“I am not,” I answer. “I’m staying.”

Eren frowns at me and he looks annoyed. Of course he doesn’t get me.

“Why?”

“This is my home, Eren,” I answer. “If I go out there I wouldn’t know where to go, I’ll be lost out there.”

“What?” Eren says. “But you’ll die here. I cannot leave you.”

“Yes, you can,” I say. “Just leave me!”

Eren shakes his head and opens his mouth. “Those walls won’t hold forever. You’ll leave with us, I’ll force you out if I need to.”

I look away, trying to keep my calm, but when Eren pulls on my shirt to get me outside of the sleeping building I can’t stay calm anymore.

_That little shit!_

“You asshole!” I yell and I punch him with my fist.

Eren falls onto the floor.

I stomp him with my feet and scream.

_He doesn’t get you!_

I mash my foot into his face until his nose bleeds.

_He’s not been here that long! _

I grab his t-shirt and pull him off the ground.

_You’ve been here since a few years ago!_

I punch him in his stomach until he starts coughing.

_You’re the only one who understands!_

I throw Eren onto the ground and start punching him with my feet again.

_You’re home!_

“I’m home!” I yell at Eren. I’m ready to mash my foot into his face again, but I get pulled back.

“Eren, get up,” a voice says from behind me.

Eren listens and gets up.

I try to turn around to see who’s behind me. It’s Levi.

“Levi! What are you doing! This is home!” I yell at Levi.

“This isn’t home,” Levi says and he pushes me outside the door. “But clearly it is to you.”

I groan. Where is he taking me?

“Eren,” Levi says while he walks me to the forest. “Do you have rope in your bag?”

“Yes, I do,” Eren answers.

_What are they going to do._

Levi stops in front of a tree and pushes me against it.

Eren hands him over the rope and Levi binds me to the three. I look up at Levi, trying to get away.

“Well, Floch,” he says. “If you don’t want to leave, you won’t.”

Levi and Eren run towards the rest of the group.

“No! Wait!” I yell, struggling to get out. “Come back!”

They’re leaving.

The entire group is leaving!

“No! No! Come back!”

They can’t hear me.

“Don’t leave me here!”


	14. Forest of Giant Trees - Within The Walls

** Armin Arlert **

** _Outside Wall Sina, 28-02-2021_ **

** **

We’ve been walking for hours now. My legs are slowly getting tired and I’m getting slower with every minute that passes.

We’re walking in one big group, with Eren up front and Levi in the back. They’re both there to protect us when Titans come. Weirdly enough we haven’t seen any Titans yet. Would they know that we’re looking for the way out?

“Here it is!” Eren yells. “We’ve found the basement!”

I walk closer, following the rest of the group. Eren is holding the key that THCO gave to Mikasa.

The wooden basement is the way out, but it seems off.

_Why haven’t we seen any Titans on our way to here? Does THCO want us to escape?_

I stare at the key in Eren’s hand while he carefully puts it in the keyhole.

He turns it around and… to my surprise the basement opens.

“Okay, come on!” Eren yells. “Get in there, we need to get away before the Titans get to us!”

We form a line, I’m the seventh to go inside. I’ve never been so happy and scared at the same time. I have no idea what’s waiting for us.

I’m just climbing down the stairs when I hear a loud shriek.

“Titans!” I hear someone yelling.

Two people squeeze themselves past me and I fall of the stairs. I fall off the stairs and I’m able look outside. I shriek when I see an ugly monster from at least five meters tall grabbing one of the boys that were still outside. The Titan squeezes Marlo in his hand and brings him towards his mouth.

“No, Marlo!” Franz yells, before he gets grabbed by a Titan as well.

I close my eyes when I hear someone shrieking. When I open them again I see that the people that still were outside are covered in blood. One of the Titans – the one that was holding Franz – is only holding the upper half of Franz’s copse.

I shriek and fold my hand in front of my mouth.

People are screaming and while they’re trying to get inside of the basement, Levi and Eren are trying to fight off the Titans. Boys run past me and I decide to start to count to know if we have everyone.

_Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Eld, Gunter and Oruo got inside before me. Franz, Daz and Marlo are gone and Floch is still in Wall Sina._

I look behind me and stand next to the stairs, remembering everyone who gets inside safely.

Connie gets in, followed by Eren. Levi gets in after Eren.

_We’re missing someone! But who is it?_

I look outside, but Eren stops me. “The people that were outside are dead, Armin,” he says.

I still look. He’s right, they’re dead.

I feel a tear running over my cheek and turn away. Just when Eren wants to close the basement’s door, I hear someone screaming.

“Help!”

I look up and see Marco lying on the ground. The Titans are feasting on the bodies of the boys who died, so somehow they don’t notice him.

“Marco still is out there!” I say and I hear Jean gasping. “He’s still alive!”

I get pushed aside and Jean runs up the stairs and outside. One of the Titans looks up and growls. He’s noticed Jean and Marco are still in his reach.

Jean crutches down by Marco and lifts him from the ground. He starts running, but the Titan is starting to get up. The Titan takes two big steps and almost is able to grab Jean and Marco.

Just in time Jean brings Marco into the basement.

Marco doesn’t look good, but what can you expect. He’s covered in blood and he has a big wound covering half of his face and his arm. But he’s alive and he survived a Titan’s attack.

Almost all of us survived a Titan’s attack!


	15. Old Story - Within The Walls (15)

** Hanji Zoë **

** _THCO’s computer room, 28-02-2021_ **

** **

“I’m Erwin Smith, THCO,” the blonde man on the big computer screen says. “You got out of the walls, the place we put you in, but you probably wonder why we put you here in first place.”

We’re all staring at the huge screen. At least everyone who’s left of us. The Titans killed a few of us, but we got out. The sacrifices of Frieda, Isabel, Nifa and Hanna weren’t for nothing.

“We, THCO, needed you. You are important for us, we put you there for your own safety. Let me explain why.” The man on the screen takes a deep breath and glances away. “Titans suddenly appeared here over a century ago. They devoured most humans on the planet. Everyone was in danger and civilization collapsed. There were only few that survived the Great Titan War. They constructed a few places on earth where people would be save by building big walls. These walls kept the Titans away. Humankind has lived inside of those walls for many years now. But by now most of those save places have fallen, but few are still standing. THCO has three of those save places. You have been safe in one of those. Why? You might ask. Because THCO and humanity needs you. You are strong human beings, trained to be weapons against the Titans. You’ve grown stronger inside of these save walls, the weaklings have passed away. Now that you’re outside of the walls we know you are strong enough to fight this war. You’ll be trained even more and the strongest among you get freedom after all. The weaker people will be trained harder until they’re strong enough as well. You may live a normal life until the walls fall, they’ll be strong enough to fight back!”

The recording cuts out and the screen turns black.


	16. Whereabouts of His Left Arm - Within The Walls (16)

** Eren Jäger **

** _The hallway to the outsides, 28-02-2021_ **

I can see the sunlight of the outside. It’s shining on the end of the hallway. I’m walking in the back of the group with Armin and Mikasa on my sides.

I can’t believe it, we’re actually leaving! We’re actually going outside!

I feel a hand on my shoulder and within a second it slides off. It’s followed by a thump on the floor. I turn around and gasp.

“Armin!” I shriek and kneel onto the ground. “Armin, are you okay?”

Armin is breathing loud and heavy. His eyes are staring at me while I push with my hands on his side. There’s a knife sticking out of a deep cut in his side. He’s bleeding heavily and it’s almost impossible that he’ll survive this.

I press against it, looking around me for something that I can wrap around it. While looking around me I see a male figure standing in the shadows. It’s laughing an evil laugh.

“F-Floch,” Armin whispers, his voice rough and crackly.

I see Levi running towards Floch, pulling him into the light.

“How did you get here!” Levi yells, while kicking him without stopping. “Tell me!”

Floch laughs, letting himself fall onto the ground. “I cut myself free!” He laughs while he points at his left side. The place where normally should be an arm, there’s now a huge wound. He’s gone crazy, probably of blood loss.

Levi pulls a knife and slices through Floch’s chest without any mercy.

Still stunned, I look at Armin. He’s pale, even paler than a copse. His eyes are slowly closing, but I can’t let him die. I pull out my t-shirt and wrap it around Armin’s middle.

“Listen to me, Armin,” I say. “You’re not going to die here.”

Armin loudly breaths and nods.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” I say and I lay my hands on Armin’s cheeks. He’s cold and my hands leave a trace of warm blood onto his cheeks. “You’re not going to die, okay?”

Armin’s eyes close and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I feel tears running over my cheeks and I can only yell.

“Eren, leave him,” Mikasa’s voice says. “He’s already gone.”

I shake my head and I start crying even harder. I hear footsteps in the distance, but I don’t want to go with them. I hear voices, but I can’t understand them.

“Armin,” I cry and I stare at the pale boy. His blonde hair is red of the blood he’s bled. “Armin, you’re not going to die!”

I feel hands on my shoulder and they pull me away. I don’t want to leave Armin here! I struggle, but the men holding me are too strong.

“No! Armin!” I yell. “What about the ocean!”

I get pulled away into the light. Some men in black clothing are gathered around Armin. They carry him away. I can’t see him anymore when the sunlight enters my eyes.

“You haven’t seen the ocean yet!”

** _The End._ **

** **

** _Or not?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack On Titan - The Outsides (2/3) is still a work in progress...


End file.
